My Love Story
by Cinderella Adriana
Summary: ALL HUMAN. What happens when Rose, the daughter of rich Englishman, is forced to marry Adrian, a grandmother approved relative of the queen of England? What happens when she meets Dimitri, Adrian's poor stable keeper? Who will she choose?
1. Prologue

The Next Update is The First Chapter. This is just the lyrics to the song.

A Love Story is based on the song/video of Love Story by Taylor Swift. I got the idea listening to the song, Enjoy.

**We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony in summer air**

**See the lights  
>See the party, the ball gowns<br>I see you make your way through the crowd  
>And say hello, little did I know<strong>

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you please don't go, and I said<strong>

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<strong>

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes  
>Escape this town for a little while<strong>

**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>But you were everything to me  
>I was begging you please don't go and I said<strong>

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<strong>

**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
>This love is difficult, but it's real<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<br>Oh oh**

**I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around<br>My faith in you is fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<strong>

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<strong>

**And said, marry me Juliet  
>You'll never have to be alone<br>I love you and that's all I really know  
>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<br>It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.<strong>

The next update is the first chapter. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Flash Back Starts

**So excited to restart this guys. :D I wrote part of this story a while ago and I decided to delete it and rewrite it. I hope you guys enjoy. I guess I wanted to try something different cause my other story "Hitting Rock Bottom" (feel free to check it out) is in a completely different world. Anyway, enjoy. :D **

_**Part One, Chapter One: The Flash Back Starts **_

_We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony in summer air_

I sat in the garden, my nose tilted toward the sky. Taking in the sweet scents of the deep red roses, the snow white amaryllis' and my personal favorite: The pink carnations.

"Grandma, where are you?" Three voices squeaked from the bushes.

"Over here." I breathed. Amanda, George and Andrew ran over to me.

"What are you doing?" Amanda asked looking at me with eyes that seemed to sparkle.

"I'm admiring the flowers." I stated.

"Why?"

"Why not? Well here sit down and i'll tell you kids a story." They scrambled to sit on the grass in front of me.

"Well, where do I start?" I closed my eyes going through the entire story in seconds.

"From the beginning." Andrew guessed, Andrew had the same dark curly hair as his father.

"Of course." I smiled, I could feel the suns embrace on my face.

"Once upon a time..."

**45 Years Earlier.**

"Rosemarie! Come here at once!" I cursed under my breath.

"Yes Ma'am?" I said looking at the cause of my pain in the eye.

"Don't give me that look, you musn't be so abrasive. How will you ever find a husband if you act so manly?"

"I know Grandmother." I groaned internally, hoping not to set her off.

"On another matter, The Dragomirs are throwing their Annual Winter Solstice Ball, and so I expect you to be on your best behavior. Sarah will be here shortly to help you into your gown. I expect you to wear your corset and your hair up."

"Yes Grandmother." _Whatever you say you overbearing hag. _Someone knocked on the door.

"Enter." Grandmother said coolly. Mia Rinaldi and her maid, Diana, came in holding a leather covered bundle in her hand. Mia sent me a nasty look, she despised me I didn't really know why but I suspect it has something to do with the jealousy she had. I, or rather my grandmother has a boatload of money and the Rinaldi's were practically owned by her. I didn't really understand why she was so jealous, I would give everything I have to be free, from this superficial society, the corsets and grandmother. I sighed quietly. Another night in a tedious room with elderly women gossiping and men dissapearing with their mistresses. Fun.

"Come Rosemarie." Mia called me over gently. I trudging over, turning so Mia could, very roughly I might add, untie my dress. I felt the fabric fall from my shoulders and I stepped out of the way while the redhead maid delicately picked up the skirt and walk out of the room.

Mia unveiled the moss green grandmother approved gown. It was bland with nothing too out of place. If I got my way i would have an orange gown with ribbons and buttons and everything else I needed to make sure I stuck out of the crowd.

"Perfect." I heard grandmother purr, I grimaced as Mia pulled at the strings of the corset, and again when she tighened the hold of the gown. After she sat me down at the vanity desk and let out the leather thong out of my hair. My blonde hair cascaded down to my waist in waves. I could feel Mia almost pulling out my hair as she tugged it high onto my head.

"It's... Adequite." Grandmother judged when it was done. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be off then, Mia I trust you will stay here while I get ready."

"Yes ma'am." Mia curtsied politely while grandmother walked out. I sat down sighing, The ball wasn't for another hour and yet i'm here with no entertainment.

"Mia?" I asked.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Would it be alright if I went out for a stroll in the garden?"

"I don't think your grandmother would approve of that."

"Well I don't think she'd approve of your rather saucy relationship with Mr. Jesse Zeklos, would she. It would be a rather dire situation if she were to ever find out about something like that." I used the sweetest voice I could manage to make my threat sound more imposing.

"Well i'm sure it won't be a problem as long as I accompany you." She stated nervously, I was glad to know I had something over Mia. She had a knack for ruining my fun.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be I threw her a cocky grin.

**Short, I know, but I knew exactly where I wanted to end it and thats where it was. What did you think? Did you like it, would you read the next chapter? Did I go over the top with the english accents? Leave a review. :D **


	3. Chapter 2: Grandmother

_**Thanks for the support guys, I just wanted to let you guys know that I won't be telling anyone who Rose will end up with, You will just have to be patient.**_

**Part 1, Chapter 2: Grandmother **

_**Previously:"**__As long as I accompany you." She stated nervously._

_"Of course." I threw her a cocky grin. _

The lone thing I loved about being taken in by the old hag was her garden. The Goddess Persephone herself would bow her head in shame compared to the beauty of this garden.

I took in the sights and smells of all the flowers I recognised and some I did not. The suns rays shed light on all the different colors, casting images better than Picassos work.

I sat on a wooden bench, taking a flower in my palm and stroking it. The petals were velvet and glowed with light. I don't know how long I sat there but it grew dark, the sky filled with reds and purples.

"Mistress?" Mia called from her spot in the shadows. I noticed how politely she addressed me. I should threaten her more.

"Yes?" I murmured, awakened from my daydreaming.

"It seems to have gotten dark, would you like to enter now?" I didn't have the chance to answer because at that moment a throaty voice shrieked my name. I groaned and stood following Mia to Grandmother.

"And exactly what were you doing there?" She hissed.

"I was just admiring the flowers."

"Oh, of course!" The sarcasm in her voice was easily heard. "What would have happened if you got your very expensive gown dirty?"

"I would change." I looked at her innocently.

"Into what exactly? Into one of those pauper dresses you like wearing? We'd be laughed out of the ballroom. "

"Well, I suppose." I was hurt by her description.

"Of course you would, because you haven't the decency to care about the names the Hathaways would be called."

"Grandmother, I only took a stroll a garden. I don't understand what you are grumbling about."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I was merely referring to the risk of damaging the gown." I sighed.

"Yes Grandmother, When will the carriage arrive?"

"Soon, Let the maid tie your hair again, it seems to have come loose while you were playing around in the garden." I nodded once and walked toward my bedroom followed by mia. I sat and endured the tugging once more before returning to Grandmother.

"The coach has arrived Rosemarie, remember to be on your best behaviour." I nodded and grabbed the hand of the balding coachman who was to help me into the coach. Grandmother got in after me and stepped on my foot. I yelped,

"Felecity! What an unladylike sound!"

"I'm sorry grandmother, but you stepped on my foot."

"Did I?" She raised an eyebrow, I could tell by that look that she did not care. Fury welled through me, the only reason I stay with her is becuase of her wealth. The second she passes I'll make sure to throw her into the sewers like the rubbish she is.

I stayed quiet the rest of the ride, trying with all my might not to reach out and strangle the hag. We arrived in the span of 20 minutes to a castle-like building, it was white and had towers and flowers everywhere. It was a very impressive sight.

The coachman dropped us off in the front of the house, from the looks of it we were one time. One thing that grandmother idols.

"Oh Hello Lord and Lady Goodman, how do you do?" Grandmother seemed to put on her public act. I got out and was introduced by Grandmother to more of her friends.

"...and here comes my grandaughter, takes after me doesn't she." I gave her a look and she glared back.

"Greet the Lord and Lady, Rosemarie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord and Lady Goodman."

"No, it's our pleasure to meet such a lovely young woman." I gave Lady Goodman the sweetest look I could manage. I must make a good first impression, Lord and Lady Goodman are related to Count Doyle.

"Well, shall we?" Grandmother gestured to the building.

"Of course Grandmother." I bowed my head and folowed her, unaware of what was about to happen.

**How'd you like it? :D Review, I love hearing your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 3: Lights, Parties, Ballgowns

**Part 1, Chapter 3: Lights, Parties, Ballgowns**

_**Previously:**__"Well, shall we?" Grandmother gestured to the building._

_"Of course Grandmother." I bowed my head and folowed her, unaware of what was about to happen._

The inside of the castle-like building was almost as beautiful and exquisite as the outside. The walls were covered in artwork and the ceiling was covered in intricate angels. The room was dimly lit by dozens of candles and a few chandeliers.

Grandmother was still in front of me, she was headed to a group of elderly ladies. I winced and tiptoed and tried to go to the farthest place in the room. I didn't get very far before a head of blonde hair filled my view.

"Rose! I hadn't noticed your arrival, How have you been?" Vasilisa Dragomir was one of my close friends, we met at St. Vladimirs, a finishing school in England.

"I've been better." I eyed the back of Grandmothers head. Lissa followed my gaze and understood my pain. Her aunt, who took care of Liss ever since her parents and older brother died in a terrible accident, was almost as aggravating as grandmother. "How have you been Liss?"

Vasilisa didn't respond and I glanced at her and saw her eyesiden and her jaw dropping with every second. I followed her gaze and gasped. There now entering was a god, he had brown thick hair with emerald eyes and under his coat I could fairly make out a well defined torso. He must have felt my stare because he looked up and caught my gaze. He smirked at me and eyed me, my heart fluttered and I managed a weak smile before turning to Lissa.

She was still staring so I snapped my fingers in her face, she blinked once and turned to me. She opened her mouth but I covered it with my hand. Liss got a mischievous look in her eye and licked my palm.

"Vasilisa!" I gasped amused and disgusted. "Will thou act so childish?"

"Oh, spare me Rose. Has your grandmother finally gotten to you?" She laughed.

I winked at her and leaned in acting as if I'm about to whisper something in her ear and at last moment lick her left temple.

"Does that answer your absurd question?" We both giggled and then I whispered,

"Have you any idea who that is?" I gestured toward the young man, who was still looking at me. I hadn't noticed before, he must have seen me acting childish. I bit my lip, but returned his gaze. Taking note of how his eyes seemed to change colors. He was different than any other person in the room. He seemed to walk as if he owned it all, this excited me. I had a special like for powerful men.

"That, my dear Rosemarie, is Adrian Ivashkov, his father is some type of aristocrat, one of the richest in England i must add."

"Well if you know him then why did you almost swoon from the sight of him?" I joked.

"Eddie informed me, I've certainly never seen him before." Eddie, short for Eddison, was one of Lissa's childhood playmates. Their relationship was equivalent to that of a brother and sister.

"Another one of Eddie's friends? How is Christian?" Lissa blushed. Christian had been courting lissa for a few months now.

"He's fine thank you." She sputtered.

"Of course he is." I smirked but Lissa wasn't paying attention her mouth formed an "O".

"What is it?"

"Adrian Ivashkov is on his way here." She murmurred. I prepared a delicate but saucy smile on my face, preparing for Mr. Ivashkov.

"Hello Ms. Hathaway." A deep voice behind me said. I turned and looked into his light green eyes that seemed to be shining, He was even more handsome up close. I was surprised he knew me by name but then remembered that I _am_ the "Admirals Daughter". My father Ibraham Mazur was an admiral and was even knighted by the queen herself. I held out my hand,

"Hello," I nodded once. "Pleasure to meet you. Forgive me but I seemed to have misplaced your name."

"Adrian Ivashkov and the pleasure," He took my hand and kissed it once, "is all mine."

"Ivashkov you say? Are you of foreign descent?"

"Russia and I assume by your exotic features you are foreign as well." I grew discontent, Adrian seemed to act exactly like every other young man who wished to court me.

"German, I am part German." I sighed.

"Well, Germany seems to suit you." He turned to Lissa," And you must be Vasilisa Dragomir. Eddison has told me much about you." Edward stated.

"Charmed." Lissa smiled.

"Rosemarie!" I sighed, and turned to face my grandmother making her way across the room. I winked at Lissa and walked as fast-and graceful-as I could to the hallway, if I was lucky I could make it to Lissa's room without Grandmother reaching me.

I made it to the hallway but then I started to hear footsteps behind. I stopped abruptly and turned.

"Why in the world are you following me-" I glanced at who it was.

"Bloody Hell." I murmured. "Adrian what are you doing?"

"I wanted to see where you were going." He stated.

"Oh? Well, I wasn't really going anywhere specific, i was just trying to get away."

"From?"

"My heartless, cold, hag of a grandmother." I quipped.

"Is that all?" He chuckled. "Exactly when were you going to return?"

"Until someone drags my by my toes back into the room." He chuckled again.

"Only if they find us."

"Us?"

"Of course you wouldn't expect me to leave you alone to fend for yourself. I _was_ raised to be a gentleman." He winked.

"Is this your first time visiting the Dragomir estate?" I suddenly had an idea.

"Actually yes, it's very impressive."

"Well, since it's your first time why don't I give you a tour?" I asked and he gestured toward the hallway ahead of us.

"Lead the way, Ms. Hathaway."

"Call me Rose." He frowned.

"Is that appropriate?"

"It is when it's just you and I." He nodded once, I felt bold and grabbed his hand pulling him toward the back of the house, and straight to the garden(which was-of course- my favorite part of the house).

**Love it? Hate it? Please review. Dimitri will come soon you guys. :D **


End file.
